<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope by Alterva （Simonsmile） by Simonsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971226">Hope by Alterva （Simonsmile）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsmile/pseuds/Simonsmile'>Simonsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope（1） 鸣佐，佐鸣 互攻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Sasuke – Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsmile/pseuds/Simonsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我想鸣人追了佐助这么久佐助心里也是知道谁对他好谁把他当作最亲爱的兄弟谁不会在他堕落时候放弃他的吧。。对佐助来说，鸣人就是他在复仇和黑暗的世界中唯一相信他愿意把他拽上来的人，是他最亲爱的朋友，所以为救朋友打个炮什么算个什么事呢？又因为这个炮改变了二人的关系又算什么事呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope（1） 鸣佐，佐鸣 互攻 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope by Alterva （Simonsmile）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>他人放假我考试很忧郁，所以刷了很多佐鸣的MAD，粮太少，遂生此同人文。互攻。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope by Alterva/Simonsmile </p><p>鸣人躺靠在树旁喘息者，但是由于暗忍的药物和忍术，他四周发热，无法使用查克拉，也无法用力，<br/>
他一个人艰难的靠在树上，把护额解开，想把橘色衣服扣子解开，但是手移动在上面，就无力的掉落下来。。<br/>
佐助把对方的暗忍引到一处之后回来看到的就是这一副场景<br/>
月光泛着白色，佐助在四周寂静的树林里找到了鸣人<br/>
鸣人的面孔因为忍耐泛着不自然的红，佐助把剑收入自己的腰侧，居高临下的询问：你怎么了，吊车尾？（どうしたの？うすらどんかんち）<br/>
鸣人没有说话，却用喘息回答着，佐助上前用一只胳膊撑起鸣人的一肩，想要用力量使鸣人站起来，把鸣人带到旅店里休息，但是却发现鸣人连站起来的力气都没有。他只好把鸣人用一种近似搂抱的姿势抱起来，这时候，鸣人开始试图说什么，佐助只好低下头去听，月光下佐助的侧脸仿佛被打上了一层象牙色的光，呼吸灼热的麻痹了佐助脖子和耳朵，<br/>
“暗忍他们。。对我。。使用了。。忍术。。让我必须和。。心中最重要的。。人。。。否。。则。。。我。。的。。查克拉。。。会消失。。。一生。。做不了。。忍者。。。我。。。。”鸣人的声音和呼吸渐渐变得微弱。。<br/>
但佐助还是听到下一句话<br/>
“想做火影。。。”</p><p>“闭嘴，知道了，大笨蛋，总之先回到旅馆再说。。”佐助的话音未落<br/>
这时，在药物的强烈作用和本能催动下，鸣人将手伸到自己的衣服地下，伸到佐助和鸣人都熟悉的那个位置，开始轻轻的搓动，轻轻地喘息，另一只手用来挡住自己的不想泄露出来的细微表情——或者说是他在意的好朋友的视线，佐助的身体僵硬的看着这一切，他冰冷和高傲的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕。。<br/>
佐助的大脑出现了空白，他还是维持着刚才的姿势，抱着鸣人，却没有因为这件事放下鸣人<br/>
鸣人的手臂力气在渐渐消失，他越想用力却越来越无能为力，某个地方的难以疏解让他越来越难受，他面色发红，终于难以忍耐的发出一丝近似求助的呻吟，“呜。。”<br/>
在他终于受不了之际，月光下尽力保持面无表情的佐助行动了，佐助让鸣人维持着靠在他身上的样子，单只手抽出来开始握住鸣人。。<br/>
佐助的手是温凉的，触碰到鸣人手的一刻明显感觉到鸣人的身体僵硬了一瞬，鸣人这个吊车尾第一次有了一层复杂表情，他想先说什么，但呼吸却先喷到佐助白皙的脸上，把佐助的脸也染上一层绯色<br/>
“不要。。。”<br/>
"闭嘴"<br/>
佐助不由分说地却握住鸣人变得无力的那只手，帮鸣人动起来。。<br/>
一段时间后，鸣人的呼吸终于变得稍稍平稳一些<br/>
佐助抽出手，低头看了眼自己手上的浊液，<br/>
"为什么这样的我要。。。"他低声道。<br/>
佐助把手擦到了树上<br/>
他抱起昏热的鸣人向旅店赶去</p><p>旅馆里，床上<br/>
显然刚才树林里的行为有了一点效，鸣人躺在床上，属于忍者的体质和素质重新出现，这时的鸣人不再没有力气，他体内的蓝色的查克拉流失光了，属于九尾的红色查克拉开始侵蚀着鸣人。但鸣人却既没有求救，也没有发出任何声响，仿佛刚才的事只是个意外，什么都没有发生过一样，空气安静的可怕<br/>
刚才的一幕让鸣人既觉得羞愧又尴尬，鸣人的脸像发烧一样温度升高，九尾的查克拉侵蚀着他的意志，鸣人拼命忍耐着，不敢开口求助，是他因为对小樱的誓言一直以来追着佐助的行踪，现在他却不想和佐助有任何交集了<br/>
佐助漆黑的眸子静静地凝视着这样的鸣人。<br/>
他呼吸一松，在心底做了个决定一样<br/>
他开口了，依然带着宇智波特有的骄傲矜贵：鸣人，你想成为火影么<br/>
鸣人睁开眼睛，灼红的视线凝视着佐助，却没有说话<br/>
佐助又问：卡卡西小樱他们在5公里之外的忍村，你希望他们过来么？<br/>
鸣人扯开嘴角无声的笑了一下，眉头紧皱，却依旧没有张嘴<br/>
佐助又说：你希望小樱过来么<br/>
鸣人闭上了眼睛<br/>
佐助说：吊车尾，那这就是你我之间的事<br/>
下一秒，鸣人感受到一个温凉的吻吻上了他的嘴唇，然后轻轻的，开始温柔的亲吻，鸣人最初是克制的，但是这个吻太过温柔，对方的嘴唇在吸吮他的舌头，在表达出什么一种情绪一样，但是鸣人没有睁眼，然后他感受着这个吻随着他的嘴角，再到他的锁骨，他的衣服被拉开了，轻轻的有人吻过他的乳旁，再往下——然后他突然听到有人笑了一声<br/>
那个他熟悉的人说，睁开眼睛<br/>
可是他没有听 他熟悉那个人的忍术，体术，那个人的身躯和肌肉，第一次他熟悉那个人的身躯的热度<br/>
他感到无法忍耐了，他的身上越来越敏感，他迫切的想要找什么来发泄下——只要缓解他的燥热<br/>
然后这个时候 他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛是有衣服掉落在地上，又听到"咣当"一声响，是剑落在地上的声音<br/>
然后他闻到了一股清凉的香气，听到几丝水声，再然后——他感到有什么东西在他的昂首的那块坐了上去——他猛然睁开眼睛<br/>
月光下他看到佐助的肩膀和肌肉，佐助的汗水和难耐的呼吸<br/>
鸣人从来没有看到这样一面的佐助，也从来没有和佐助有这样近距离的接触。<br/>
他们二人下身紧密的连接着，鸣人看懂了佐助紧皱的眉头，他突然身手环住了佐助的腰，感受着佐助那处和他紧密相连的那一点时，忍耐不住挺起腰动了起来，<br/>
“哈。。。哈。。。”两人的呼吸喘息交错。<br/>
“哈。。哈。。笨蛋。。”<br/>
佐助的呼吸贴在他脸上，这个时候，佐助的双臂撑在鸣人身旁两侧的床上，佐助的胸膛倾斜着和鸣人的胸膛时而摩擦，灼热顺着两人的呼吸和汗液蔓延到两人全身，佐助额头上的汗液随着他紧皱的眉头滴落到明鸣人的面庞上，鸣人本有些冲动和急躁的动作突然的有一刻停顿，鸣人睁开眼睛，被欲望支配的他有些恍然的看着现在的佐助，第一次一个忍耐却温柔的佐助，第一次距离他如此近的佐助，思绪无法交杂，有一个清醒的思考在他脑中炸开——是什么让他们变成这样子呢？<br/>
然后，似乎是很久漫长也似乎是那么静止的几秒时间里，很久很久，他无法得出一个答案。<br/>
在鸣人按抑不住主动去亲吻佐助的胸膛，去啃咬佐助的脖颈，去紧抱着他面前少年的身躯的时候，去感受这份身躯的温暖的时候——鸣人他突然意识到小时候他缺失的东西用一种想也没想到方式回到了他身边，他突然感到自己的生命是完整的，不再寂寞，也未曾缺失。他突然用力想拥抱面前的这个人，一点一点将对方嵌入自己的生命里，他听到对面这个一直他努力追逐的天才，在如此靠近他身旁的地方开始局促地喘息，开始面色露出无法控制的潮红，又用一种很低沉温柔的音色语气说"笨蛋，轻一点。。"，如此靠近的距离他感受着他心中认为的挚友，好兄弟，自己认定的家人的时候，他第一次有了一种被理解的感觉。只有这么感受身下的少年的时候他不再觉得孤独，他有生以来第一次觉得追逐火影这个遥远的梦想没有眼前的这份安心感和温暖重要。<br/>
这是什么感觉？<br/>
这种奇怪的感觉，奇异又缓慢的把他包围。<br/>
爱？<br/>
鸣人主动含住佐助的唇，又含住佐助的舌头，轻轻的搅拌着他的牙齿，吸吮的更深，他咬着佐助的喉结想要听他的声音叫的更多。。<br/>
（待续……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>